A linear image sensor is a solid-state imaging device that one-dimensionally reads image information, converts the image information into an analog signal, and outputs the analog signal in time series. The linear image sensor is known as a device essential for reading an image such as a facsimile, a digital copying machine, or an image scanner.
According to demands for an increase in speed in image forming apparatuses such as a digital copying machine, an increase in speed during image reading is also demanded in the linear image sensor that reads image information.